Security Detail
by FriendLey
Summary: A day in the life of DS Agents Matt and Kendall. Madam Secretary from their points of view.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary** **or any of its characters and lines used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it** **.**

* * *

Two Diplomatic Security Agents stood with their backs facing the McCords' front door. Three others were inside the SUVs, their hands on the respective wheels ready to speed the Secretary of State away at the first sign of danger. Three more were out patrolling around the house. Their night shift was about to end which meant that they could pull their eyes away from the dimly lit streets, the occasional barking dog, and the early morning jogger. But most importantly, they could relax and get away from the frustrating house owners of this neighborhood, for the day at least.

Just last night, Agent Richard Miller had to apologize to Mr. Ted Rhodes saying that they could not park the third SUV somewhere else for the night to make room for his party guests because of security reasons. The look on Ted's face when he got the usual "it's protocol" answer almost made the agent feel genuinely sorry for the inconvenience. _Almost._

These house owners are of the belief that their peaceful neighborhood posed no danger to the Secretary of State. While that may be true in some levels, what they are unaware of is how many times listening devices were found on the McCords' mail, or how many times DS Agents have apprehended reporters posing as the newspaper delivery guy or Stephanie McCord's suitor.

Richard's watch let out an alarm. He looked away from the mail man he was scrutinizing to see Head Agents Matt Meinsen and John Kendall, along with six other agents approaching him. They were right on time for the shift change.

He moved away from his door post and was relieved by Joe.

"Morning, Richard. Nothing to report for the night?" Matt asked as he and Kendall handed out bagels to their colleagues. They liked to give their men a treat every after a long shift.

Richard shook his head and then nodded his thanks for the snack. "Just the usual complaining neighbors. I mean, we already shut off the engines for his kid's asthma at the request of POTUS. But he still won't let go of the parking thing."

Kendall, who was nearby, let out a chuckle. "These homeowners."

"Let's keep our confrontations at the minimum, gentlemen. The Secretary doesn't need her security detail getting it with her neighbors," said Matt. "Anyway, you're all free to go. See you tonight. Say good morning to your families for us."

"Will do!" said another agent as they waved away.

Matt and Kendall were just about to get into the main SUV when the front door opened to reveal the three McCord kids.

"Good morning, Joe!" The eldest, Stephanie, greeted the agent who was assigned nearest to the door. There was a chorus of good mornings as the younger two followed suit.

"You can drop me off at the corner street," Stevie told Alison while getting into the passenger seat of the car. Meanwhile, Jason wordlessly handed a dollar to his former security detail, Kevin, who let out a triumphant laugh and said, "I told you. I told you they would make a comeback." The boy good naturedly waved him off in response before climbing into the backseat of the car.

As the McCord children pulled out of the driveway, Matt raised an eyebrow at Kevin.

"We had a bet," he explained.

"Don't get too attached," Matt reminded him while trying to keep on a straight face. Although DS Agents were not supposed to be too personally invested in their protectees, the McCords made it especially difficult with their teasing and bonding moments in the backseat of the SUV. Not only was it a stark contrast to former Secretary Marsh's dimmer car rides, but it made Matt quite protective of them. The youngest McCord especially knew how to entertain the detail, spouting off conspiracy theories while trying to get the agents to reveal something. They never let on, of course, but beneath the sunglasses and their suits, they find Jason McCord endearing.

Minutes later, the Secretary of State and her husband went out of the house and entered the car.

"Morning, Matt. We'll drop Henry off to work today."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Matt as he proceeded to drive out of the neighborhood.

Beside him Kendall relayed the details of the ride to the other agents through his earpiece. "Destination will be National War College and then the State Department."

From the driver's seat, Matt could hear the secretary giggle at something her husband said.

"… meet me later at…time, right?" he heard her ask in between kisses. This was another thing that made distancing from the McCords difficult for the agents. The Secretary and her husband were always chastely kissing each other in the car like what they were doing at the moment, or going on walks in wide open spaces like what Matt suspects they are going to do later at noon.

On the one hand, it was a beautiful thing to witness every day on the job. Being the Secretary's body man made him privy to some intimate moments between her and her husband. The two clearly loved each other and had a healthy relationship. He was willing to protect that just as much as he was willing to die for his boss. On the other hand, the amount of compromises he has to make frustrated him. The park they loved to go to was difficult to cover with only the six regular field agents. Not to mention the ever present challenge in securing the football or soccer fields, and gyms or stadiums of Quaker and Monroe.

"It's a rat trap, ma'am." he would say.

"I see that. But I'm going. Make it happen, Matt," she would reply.

Underneath his sunglasses, his eyes would occasionally twitch.

They finally arrived at the National War College but it wasn't about five minutes later and three tries of "Babe, I'm gonna be late" until the Secretary let her husband out of the car. Matt and Kendall tried their hardest not to grin at Dr. McCord's expense. It seems as if they weren't the only ones who couldn't say no to the Secretary. Afterwards, they headed to the State Department.

"Okay. You guys can say it. I'm a clingy wife," quipped the Secretary from her seat.

Matt risked a quick glance to the rearview mirror to see her reading from her tablet and smiling.

Kendall replied for them both. "Completely understandable, ma'am. The job is demanding. You and Dr. McCord can spend as much uninterrupted hours in this car as you need. Just say the word and we'll hold Blake Moran off."

The Secretary cackled. "What would I do without you two to keep my marriage so exciting?"

…

Secretary McCord's security detail was currently on standby at the State Department lobby. At this moment they were exchanging views about the recent basketball game and collecting their winning bets from their colleagues.

"Thank you. Thank you," Kevin said as he gathered bills from his friends. "Like I told the kid this morning, I told you they would win. I totally called it." Groans erupted from the people around him.

"This is like the third time in a row where you've won the bet!" complained an agent.

From the corner of the room, Kendall stood to answer a call. A few seconds later, he called the team to assemble the motorcade. The Secretary was going to the White House.

As they moved to the vehicles, one agent nudged Kevin. "How do you do it?"

…

Later that afternoon, Agents Matt and Kendall were keeping their distance while the Secretary and Dr. McCord went on their usual walk-in-the-park dates. Agents Casey and Pendrell covered the front while Matt and Kendall were at the rear. Matt used to grumble to Kendall and Fred when this happened, arguing that if there was a threat nearby, the Secretary was an easy target. Two years as her detail did nothing to change this in-between-work tradition of the couple. The only thing to be done was to compromise on a more secure area or what the Secretary called the "Compromise Park."

Matt scanned the area to the right. In areas like these and especially after the Iran incident, he was more paranoid than usual. He could sometimes feel a threat lurking originating from a pair of watchful eyes, only to find out that they belong to a four year old or a tourist who was only too amazed of the agent's bulky frame. If Fred was still alive, he would tell him to relax just a tiny bit and then he'd flash a kind smile.

He heard camera clicks nearby and quickly spotted some cameramen. Unfortunately, they weren't as wary of his bulky frame as toddlers and tourists are. He couldn't do anything to stop them from taking photos either.

Kendall was more at ease than he was. Although, the definition of "at ease" was quite different when one is a Diplomatic Security agent. He took a quick glance behind him to see a fellow agent come up waving a phone in her hand. After talking for a while, he handed it back to the agent.

"That was Mr. Moran. The Secretary needs to be back to the office by 4 and there's the Quaker Concert at 6," his partner relayed.

"She knows," said Matt, indicating to the approaching form of the Secretary and Dr. McCord. "That concert is a bad idea," he added, "Kids and their families, teachers, tons of guests and patrons. I have a bad feeling about it."

Kendall shrugged. "We're taking extra measures. Anyway, at least there are seats this time and it's not like it's going to be one of those boy band concerts. Do you remember when Alison and Stevie dragged the Secretary to the mosh pit even when she promised she'd stay in her seat? I've never felt more useless against a bunch of teenagers."

…

The Quaker Concert was held at the soccer field. It was part of the school's annual festival that involved games, rides, and food stalls.

The McCord Family were seated at the second row while the two Head Agents were in the row behind them. Four other Agents were also in attendance and were stationed at strategic locations Matt and Kendall had designated.

Matt was unaware that Alison played an instrument. _She plays the violin very well_ , he thought. Although, he may just be a little bit biased. Two years into the job and one can say they were Team McCord.

He looked at Secretary McCord and the mirth in her expressions. Times like these are what he considers the best part of the job—seeing the Secretary of State being just like any other proud parent of three. For the duration of the concert he didn't entertain the bad feeling he told Kendall about earlier that afternoon and let himself relax for just a tiny bit like what Fred would have suggested.

When the concert ended, almost everyone rushed to find their respective children and congratulate them on a wonderful show. The McCords found Alison amidst the crowd.

"That was wonderful, Noodle! You were really good up there!" beamed the Secretary who was hugging and kissing her daughter while trying not to knock her violin case off her arms.

"Is that for me?" asked Alison, pointing to the bouquet of flowers in her mother's arms.

The Secretary nodded and handed it to her.

"We're so proud of you!" said Stevie, putting an arm around her younger sister.

"Even Matt here was smiling," laughed Jason, "Who knew all you had to do was play your violin."

"Really?" asked Alison, eyeing Matt who finally decided to let out a rare grin. "Thanks, you guys!"

"I didn't even hear the usual mistake you make when you practice at home. Really good, Noodle," said Dr. McCord as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"Thanks, dad," said Alison. She then turned to her mother and sister who proceeded to shower her with praises.

Dr. McCord turned to the two agents, "I hope that wasn't too boring for you guys"

"Not at all, sir. Miss McCord is very talented," Matt replied. Suddenly, someone bumped into him and apologized profusely. He waved the kid off.

Before he could recover, Dr. McCord put a hand on his and Kendall's backs. "I have a favor to ask of you guys."

Both agents glanced around at the sea of families. After spotting the familiar color of the Secretary's hair, they turned to face her husband. "Yes, sir?"

Dr. McCord let out a friendly smile and asked, "Why don't you both hang back for a little while? I'll watch out for her."

"Sorry, sir. We can't do that. It's protocol."

He scrunched up his nose. "Yeah. Well, you see this is a really big night for Alison and maybe we could make an exception for just an hour?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." Matt glanced back and was satisfied to find the head of blond hair was still where he last saw it.

"Well, alright. Had to try."

Both agents gave him an apologetic smile. They turned back and found Jason carrying the bouquet or roses in one hand and Alison's violin case in the other. His mother and sisters, however, were nowhere to be found.

The kid gave the agents a sheepish smile.

Matt turned to the Secretary's husband who had the same smile his son wore. "Sorry, guys. She pulled the wife card."

Beside him, Kendall was muttering into his earpiece, alerting nearby agents to keep an eye out for Secretary McCord. He looked at Matt and said, "Turns out that bad feeling wasn't unfounded, after all."

Matt let out a breath. Protecting the Secretary of State from terrorists and bullets was a lot easier than keeping an eye on her when she doesn't want to be seen.

"Dr. McCord, we have to locate the Secretary. We can't do our jobs if you conspire against us."

"You could always say she went rogue," supplied Jason, thoroughly enjoying the situation.

Matt sighed. He turned to Kendall who informed him that all potential exits were covered. The Secretary would be found.

Dr. McCord patted both men on the back. "Come on. I'll buy you guys a drink."

"We're on duty, sir," Matt tightly said. "And we have to locate your wife."

"Juice, then. Relax, guys. This is Elizabeth we're talking about. Former CIA. And we're surrounded by Quaker people who go by a principle of nonviolence. I think she's going to be fine."

Matt's eye twitched.

An hour later, they found the Secretary. One of the agents found her and the girls at a Jamba Juice stall.

When she saw the two agents breaking off into a run towards her, she let out a laugh. "Oh, hey, you guys! Took you long enough!" She winked at her husband, "Thanks, babe."

Matt frowned at her. He felt a mix of frustration and relief. "Ma'am, you shouldn't do that. Agent Kendall and I were worried. If something had happened and we weren't there to protect you—This was in clear violation of Code—"

"Yes, I know. Protocol and all that." She took the two cups offered by the Jamba Juice employee and handed them to Matt and Kendall. "Strawberry and Apple, just what you boys like. A peace offering."

They stared at her, surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't get caught again." She grinned.

"Ma'am—" Kendall groaned.

"I won't do it again," she rephrased. "Now, I want you two to take your drinks and relax! I'm fine. Although I may have tripped over the rocks over there—just kidding!"

They grudgingly accepted the peace offering but did not bring it to their mouths. They continued to respectfully glare at their boss.

"Go on. Take a sip!" insisted the Secretary.

 _She does look apologetic,_ Matt thought.

He and Kendall took a sip from their drinks. Being a former CIA analyst, Secretary McCord managed to get their favorite flavors right. Although, how she did that was beyond them.

While they were sipping, the Secretary added, "I promise I won't cause you boys any more grief about misplacing me. For this year at least. You'll just have to prepare better next year."

Matt choked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
